1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to communications; more particularly, the redirection of mobile station's communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the Global Service Redirection mechanism currently defined in IS-95B (the telecommunications standard IS95B is hereby incorporated by reference), a base station can redirect mobile stations of the selected subscriber Access Control Overload class (ACCOLC) or classes to a specific CDMA carrier or the analog system. This mechanism can be used by service providers to control CDMA subscriber access to their system for some special situations, for example when deploying a new system and during potential system overload situations.
As more CDMA protocols are being developed, the current Global Service Redirection mechanism is insufficient to meet the need of those service providers who want to control global subscriber access effectively with some new attributes.